


The Thunder Rolls

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, 40 year old, grown-ass Matt Skiba was afraid of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here by googling yourself or your family member, I would highly suggest just closing the tab and never coming back.
> 
> While the people are real, the events I've laid out are either fictitious or based off of my real life. I don't own anyone mentioned in these stories unless stated otherwise.
> 
> So this is my first Skippus fic, and my first fic here on AO3. So much thanks to my buddy on tumblr, hoppusfucker42069 for helping me with this and beta'ing for me! You da real MVP.  
> Title credit to Garth Brooks and of course I don't own the title or the characters.  
> I read a fic a long time ago, I can't even remember the pairing, that had a similar theme to it. So I guess this is inspired by that?

Matt awakes with a start, a deep panic coursing through his veins, drenched in a cold sweat. _Oh, no,_ he thinks, throwing a pillow over his face and groaning to himself. It’s storming. Yes, 40 year old, grown ass Matt Skiba was afraid of thunderstorms.

He has no real reason to be afraid of storms, knew they were completely normal acts of nature, but ever since he was a boy, thunder had scared him in an inexplicable way. As he lay pondering this, a rather loud clap of thunder sounded above him, causing the tall man to jump out of bed. Making his way out of the room, watching the lightning illuminate the house, Matt found Mark, sitting on a comfortable looking window seat and sipping on a cup of tea.

Mark turned to look at Matt, and felt suddenly uneasy at seeing the younger man in the present state of anxiety. He set his cup down, turning fully to the other man, and that was all the warning Mark had before he had a lapful of Matt.

“Woah, woah, what’s going on?” Mark asked, a chuckle forming on his breath, adjusting him and Matt before something unfortunate happened, like a knee to the crotch.

Matt shrugged and blushed, burying his face in Mark’s chest. “Don’t like storms,” the younger supplied softly.

Mark just smiled knowingly, adjusting so that his back was against the wall and Matt was situated between his legs, able to keep his head on Mark’s chest.

The two stayed like this for a while, Mark watching the storm and running his hands all over Matt, who was enjoying the touch.

“Why are you still up?” Matt finally asked, as a loud clap of thunder sounded, shrinking himself into Mark’s chest.

Mark just shrugged, “I don't know. I like storms, especially watching them roll in over the ocean like this. The way the wind blows and the waves come in, and the lightning. I guess you could say I have a thing for raw power.”

“Is that why you’re getting hard?” Matt asked with a cheeky grin.

“Maybe, or maybe it’s because of this smoking hot guy in my lap,” Mark answered with a smirk, capturing Matt’s lips in a kiss.

The thunder worsened, causing Matt to cling to Mark a little harder, tremors wracking his body.

“Will you let me try something?” Mark asked against Matt’s hair.

Matt just nodded, unsure of what the older had up his sleeve. Mark shifted them so Matt’s back was flush with his chest and made quick work of attaching his lips to Matt’s arrow tattoo, the one that is ohso sensitive. Matt relaxed into the sensation, mewling slightly when Mark applied pressure with his teeth. 

Mark’s hands roamed Matt’s body, stopping to tweak his nipples, rubbing them between his finger tips. Matt became honey in Mark’s hands, sighing softly. Mark slid his hands into Matt’s boxers, caressing his hip bones and inner thighs and everywhere except for his erection. When Mark spit in his hand and finally took Matt’s length into consideration, Matt let out a throaty groan in appreciation. 

“Matt,” Mark whispered, his lips back on that arrow tattoo.

“Mmmm,” Matt replied, too blissful to form a proper answer.

“Listen to the wind. Listen to the rain. Listen to the waves. Close your eyes, baby. Feel it. Be the storm,” Mark whispered, voice starting to become gravely.

So Matt did. First he focused on Mark’s firm grip on the base of his cock. But then he turned his ears to the weather. He noticed the wind howling, blowing large raindrops on the window. He listened to the waves, crashing against the shore and the absolutely beautiful noise it made. Once he successfully lost himself to it, Mark started to move his hand up and down Matt’s length, causing him to let out a gasp. Mark was following the rhythm of the noises outside.

Mark worked up a nice rhythm, never breaking from the outside happenings, when suddenly there was a rumble of thunder. And Mark squeezed his hand on Matt’s cock.

Matt let out a gasp and a moan, causing Mark to moan slightly as well. “Yeah, Matt,” he groaned, moving his hand again.

Mark kept up these ministrations, keeping the rhythm with the rain and the waves outside, and squeezing whenever the thunder rolled, placing kisses all over Matt’s neck and whispering dirty, dirty thoughts into his ear. Grinding his own erection into Matt’s back. Matt lost track of time, losing himself to the ebb and flow of pressure, to the storm continuing to rage outside. 

Mark finally broke, grinding more harshly onto the younger’s back. “Come on Matt, come for me baby,” he panted.

Matt groaned, bucking his hips, “One more Mark, I need one more, I need it,” he mewled. Matt was so close, he was right there, he just needed-

Thunder crashed. Mark’s fingers tightened. And Matt came with a cry.

Mark immediately followed, hips stuttering against Matt’s back, head slumped onto his shoulder. 

The two stayed slumped with each other for a moment, before Matt announced, “Hey. Storm’s over, Marky.”

Mark pulled his shirt off to clean Matt up, pulling him around for a proper kiss.

“I think I can get used to storms…as long as I have you,” Matt sighed, resting his head on Mark’s.

Mark just chuckled, pulling the other boy towards the bedroom.


End file.
